


C'mere

by Polaroid_Memories



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memories/pseuds/Polaroid_Memories
Summary: Eventually Prompto's advances were going to get through to Cor. One way or another.Porny one shot because I can't help myself.





	C'mere

“So? What d’ya say?” Prompto asked, bright and cheery.   
  
There were a few things he should say in response like ‘No, I’m okay’ or ‘That’s not something I’m comfortable with’ but instead Cor offered up a shrug and kicked off his boots, letting them fall to the floor by his armchair.

“You sure?” Prompto asked, his voice brimming with excitement.

“Yeah,” Cor managed to say, masking his inner feelings with a non-comital monotone. He wasn't so sure, in fact agreeing to this was almost certainly a terrible idea, but he was weak.  
  
Prompto scrambled to the hallway to fetch something from his bag, his footsteps didn't stop there though. They travelled up the stairs quickly and unevenly, and came back down again. He appeared in the doorway the of the sitting room, smiling widely, towel draped over his arm, brandishing a bottle of moisturizer.   
  
He walked just in front of Cor and dropped himself down onto his knees just in front of the armchair he laid the towel out over his lap.   


“Can I take your socks off?” Prompto asked.

He nodded, and watched as Prompto slowly peeled off each sock and set the pair aside next to his shoes. He used the towel lightly brush off any stray bits of fluff left behind from the socks.

Prompto then rolled up the bottoms of Cor’s trouser legs into cuffs, presumably so he didn’t get any moisturiser on them. Cor let Prompto move his legs and feet freely, he found some comfort in passing control over, even in such a minor way, it felt good.

Prompto started on Cor’s left foot, squirting plenty of moisturiser into his hands he spread it over the hard calloused skin first, then over the softer areas until the whole foot was coated evenly.

Prompto began to work circles with his thumbs over the sole, pressing firmly into the flesh. It felt amazing, each circle removed tension Cor hadn't realised was there, he could feel himself relaxing back into the chair.

Prompto held the top of his foot firmly, cupping the heel with the other, he started to squeeze and roll the heel, working moisturizer into the hardened skin slowly as he kneaded.   
  
He turned his attention to the balls of Cor’s feet, working each joint in turn, loosening them. Cor knew he was in trouble now, it was almost like Prompto was softening his defenses along with his foot.   
  
Cor looked down at Prompto, observing the intense concentration on his face, as well as the soft blush. Shit. He looked really cute. Cor nearly ended it right there, nearly, but as Prompto moved up to the joints on his toes, taking each toe in turn between forefinger and thumb and slowly rolling his digits, something inside Cor snapped. He left out a strained whimper of satisfaction, trying hard not to let out a full on moan.   
  
He hadn’t realised his toes were _that_ sensitive.   
  
“Uhh, was that okay?” Prompto asked.   
  
“Yeah, it, felt good Prompto. Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” He said, still managing to conceal his feelings..   
  
“Cool, I’m gonna do the other foot now!” Prompto smiled as he took the second foot in his hands and repeated the process again.   
  
The first foot felt light, it was tingling pleasantly too. Cor was starting to think he’d been missing out on this, Prompto had of course offered before. Cor was reluctant to take him up on it as he sensed there was a little more than just helpfulness behind the offer. He didn’t have any intentions of making their relationship awkward or difficult.   
  
However all thoughts of proper conduct seemed to be sliding away as Prompto reached the second set of toes. Each tiny pinch seemed to send hot jolts through his body. A heavy heat was pooling in his abdomen, he could feel his dick swell and strain against the confines of his clothes. Involuntarily his head began to tip backwards.

He fought against the urge to vocalise his pleasure, but failed spectacularly. As Prompto took the final toe between his fingers and began to manipulate the joint Cor’s eyes snapped shut and he groaned. Loudly.   
  
“That good huh?” Prompto asked cheekily, Cor didn’t have the presence of mind to respond.   
  
Prompto must’ve been emboldened, as Cor felt Prompto’s hands working on his ankles, then slowly sliding up his trouser legs to his calves. Perhaps under the pretense of massaging them, but his movements slowed significantly to more of a caress.  
  
The intrusion wasn’t unwanted, but, it felt dangerous. Like they were crossing a line. He opened his eyes and looked down again, Prompto’s light blush had become something more fierce, he looked up and met Cor’s gaze. The passion in his eyes set Cor’s mind racing down a desperate path.   
  
“Prompto-” he tried to fight it, really, he knew this was a terrible idea from the start. He reached down and gently tucked Prompto’s bangs behind his ear. “-if you don’t stop this now, I’m afraid I’m going to do something that… I won’t be able to undo.”  
  
“W-What if I want it?” Prompto replied breathily.  
  
“Fuck,” Cor whispered back, sliding his hand down from the side of Prompto’s face to under his chin, closing the gap and bringing him in for a kiss. It was rough and sloppy, open mouthed their tongues wrestled needily. This kiss broke, Cor found himself gasping for air.   
  
“Prompto, it’s your last chance. Are you sure?”   
  
“Yes, please, I can’t. I, I at least want to try. If it doesn’t work out then. Then, I’ll take responsibility. Please.” Prompto begged.   
  
“C’mere.” Cor said simply in response, yeah he was broken now.  He knew there would be guilt later, but now, now he wasn’t thinking clearly.   
  
Prompto climbed up into the chair, straddling Cor’s lap, as soon as he was settled and had stabilized himself on his knees he began to grind forward, it seemed instinctive and he was picking up the pace rather quickly.   
  
Cor grew flustered at Prompto’s advance, he’d taken Prompto as inexperienced, perhaps incorrectly. He placed his hands on Prompto’s hips preventing him from going any faster, Prompto moaned out at the restriction.   
  
“Grip harder?” he pleaded. Cor compiled his hands tensing into a tighter grip.   
  
“Th-Thank you,” Prompto gasped, maintaining intense eye contact as he continued to grind down, pushing their erections against each other.   
  
Cor found himself unable to hold the gaze, his eyes drifted down to where the neck of Prompto’s top had drifted slightly revealing a hint of collarbone. He moved forward placing a delicate kisses along the exposed area at first, then swapping each third or fourth kiss with a tiny nip, each small bite drawing out a sharp cry of pleasure.  
  
He savoured the salty taste of Prompto’s skin, pulling back to admire the way his teeth had marked the freckled skin, satisfied he moved up to Prompto’s neck, again alternating between kissing and light nipping. Prompto’s yelps got more desperate, spurring Cor on, feeling courageous he bit down a little harder.  
  
“F-Fuck! Cor! Mmm~” words ripped out of Prompto’s throat in response. He tried to force an increase in the pace of his grinding, however prevented it by Cor maintaining his grip.   
  
“Patience Prompto, you’ll have us both done if you rush like that,” as much urgency as he’s been feeling he didn’t want this to be over so quickly.  
  
“It’s gonna be hard for me to last mu-much longer anyway?” Prompto said, slowing down.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because, this, you, ah! I feel like I’m going insane.”  
  
“Need to take a break?”   
  
“No! Maybe, maybe we can do something else though.” Prompto stopped dead, Cor could’ve cursed, he missed the friction but was intrigued as to what Prompto had planned.  
  
“What do you have in mind?” He removed his hand from Prompto’s hip to stroke the side of his face again. He felt as though maybe this were too affectionate, but Prompto leaned into it so he didn’t stop.   
  
“I- I might be pushing my luck.”  
  
“Yeah?” Cor chuckled a little.  
  
Prompto drew in a large breath and let it out again, he made eye contact again, his gaze was fierce, almost domineering “Cor, take me.”   
  
“Y-You sure?” Cor gulped audibly.  
  
“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want it,” Prompto said defiantly.  
  
Maybe Cor was the one going insane.   
  
He wrapped his arms tightly around Prompto, who immediately clung onto his neck and wrapped his legs around Cor’s body.   
  
He rose, carrying Prompto upstairs to the bedroom with ease, only pausing to gently drop Prompto down on his mattress. He rummaged through his bedside drawer for lube, which he found instantly. And condoms, he subtly tried to check the expiration, they were still in date. That was a relief, it had been awhile since he’d been with someone.   
  
He turned to see Prompto had already removed his own trousers and underwear, he lay on his back, knees raised, exposed. His eyes burned into Cor, intense with passion.   
  
His brazen approach left Cor a stunned.   
  
“Enjoying the view?” Prompto said with a menacing tone.   
  
“Yes,” Cor replied mindlessly.   
  
“How long are you going to make me wait?”   
  
Cor slipped his own clothes off in a hurry, knelt on the bed in between Prompto’s legs. He popped the cap on the lube, squeezing an ample amount onto his hands he started to coat Prompto’s entrance, teasing the puckered asshole with a finger before dipping his index finger inside.   
  
Well, he intended to just push past the entrance, however it became apparent that Prompto was used to much more than that. His finger slid inside easily, and Prompto reacted to the intrusion by merely letting out a pleased sigh.  
  
“So, you aren’t new to this?” Cor tried to sound casual despite feeling a pang of jealousy.  
  
“I’m not a virgin-” Prompto admitted, “I mean, I haven’t had a partner for a while but, I like to- you know with toys,”   
  
Cor’s eyes widened.  
  
He pushed a second, then a third and even a fourth digit inside. At the fourth Prompto began to moan and buck up into Cor’s hand. He drew out before Prompto got too carried away.   
  
He opened and rolled on the condom quickly, spreading an even coat of lube over his own member before lining himself up. He had to slip his arms underneath Prompto to lift his hips up.   
  
“Ready?”  
  
“Yes!”   
  
Cor pushed in, there was the perfect amount of resistance, allowing him to slide in and bottom out seamlessly, he wanted to relish the moment. Prompto had other ideas, needy and over eager he balanced himself on his elbows and used them as a pivoting point, trying to use Cor to fuck himself.  
  
“Prompto, you’re rushing again,” Cor teased smiling.  
  
“Can you blame me- Ah! The man of my dreams finally took me into his bed.” Prompto still managed to be snarky.   
  
“Prom-” he took a small pause trying to collect his thoughts, “I’m sorry you had to wait so long.”   
  
Prompto smiled back at him. “Well, I have you now~” he bucked up again, and succeeded in setting Cor in motion.   
  
Cor caved in completely, moving at Prompto’s fast pace, and fuck. It felt amazing.   
  
In a way Cor was glad he didn’t have to treat Prompto gently, like he’d somehow gotten the notion he would have to, he should’ve known better.   
  
Giving himself over to his most primal urges he gripped Prompto by his hips hard and used the purchase to fuck into him harder.   
  
“Oh, Cor! Yes.” Prompto hissed, his breathing erratic and heavy.   
  
Cor greedily took in everything about his partner, how his brow creased, how every time Cor slammed in harder he heard his name called out over and over until the voice became hoarse.   
  
Sweat soaked and untouched, Prompto began to come undone underneath him. The first hint that he was close was that he became deathly silent, the second was how his hands scrambled to grab anything nearby until he setted on the sheets at his side. Balling them up in his fists until his knuckles turned white.  
  
“C-Cor, I’m- I’m cl- close.”   
  
“Are you gonna come for me?”   
  
Prompto cried out something, that might have been a yes, had it not been completely garbled by the intensity of his release.   
  
Cor set Prompto down gently, sliding out in order to give him time to recover. His own release seemed trivial to him, he lay down next to Prompto instead.   
  
Cor pushed sweat soaked strand of hair away from Prompto’s face, observing him peaceful, and blissed out.   
  
“Cor,” His eyes fluttered open, “Thank you.”   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“But you didn’t-”   
  
“Just being with you is enough Prompto,” Cor smiled down at him.  
  
“But-”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll get the chance to pay me back,” The words came out before he could stop them.   
  
“I- I will!” Prompto sounded resolute.   
  
The pair snuggled together for a while, and at some point they had both managed to fall asleep there. When he awoke again he felt hazy, and relaxed. Prompto was still tucked up inside his arms. He mindlessly stroked Prompto’s shoulder whilst dwelling on the immense guilt he felt, the situation he’d put Prompto in.   
  
Prompto stirred in his arms, looking up at him. “What’s eating you?” he asked casually.  
  
“We need to talk about this Prompto, I’m-”  
  
Prompto rolled his eyes, almost as if he knew this would be coming.  
  
“I know, but I really want this. With you,” he insisted.  
  
“I won’t be able to train you anymore, you’ll have to change your sessions to be with a different mentor.”   
  
“I know.”  
  
“And, at some point people are going to find out. Things might get tough for you.”   
  
“I know. Cor, don’t you think I’ve thought about this enough myself? I just couldn’t keep going on knowing that you liked me too, it was so obvious that the other trainees were starting to make life hard for me anyway. At least this way it will actually be worth it,”  
  
Cor had been trying to ignore it but, it was true. He’d taken a liking to Prompto very quickly, he was full of fire and pure determination, and he couldn’t be told no. It resonated with Cor all too well.   
  
“So, what is this?” Prompto asked bluntly after a brief silence.  
  
“What do you want it to be?” Cor answered easily.  
  
“I- I want you to be my… boyfriend?” Prompto answered slowly, making his statement sound more like a question.   
  
“Then, that’s what I am. Might be a little old for that word though,” he said.  
  
“No it’s perfect. You’re my smokin’ hot boyfriend and I don’t care who knows,” Prompto said definitively.   
  
Cor placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, he felt peaceful, despite the background noise of his doubts. Maybe they could make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh. I have zero excuses for this, I really enjoyed writing it and, I hope that other people can enjoy it too. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> <>


End file.
